Objects of Affection
by IncognitoGirl1993
Summary: Takes place around season one. While on Los Angeles the team gets a lucky break and gets a chance to enjoy the city. For Reid that comes in the form of another date with JJ. But when you add an unexpected Lila in the day than things don't go as planned.


**So I was watching season one of Criminal Minds for the sake of nostalgia and whatnot, and this idea just popped into my head. Than you can blame it on the plot bunnies. They are vicious.**

**Objects of Affection**

* * *

"So we're stuck here?" Reid asked.

Hotch nodded slightly sympathetic. "Yes, unfortunately we are."

Due to some mishaps with the jet the profilers had to wait until morning to be able to depart from Los Angeles. They were currently in the police station when Hotch received the news.

Morgan eyed Hotch like he had grown a second head. "The hell you mean 'unfortunately'? This is like a dream come true. I mean we're in L.A. a place for good weather and hot ladies. A place for fun."

"No kidding," Elle agreed from her seat. "We could use a break."

"Speak for yourself peaches." The techie spoke from the laptop screen, a pout plastered her face. "You're the ones who are gonna be having all the fun."

"Oh whoops, sorry Garcia." Elle replied sheepishly. "I guess we'll just have to party hard for you, am I right guys?"

"Oh for sure." Morgan answered ecstatically.

"It's not really my scene." Gideon simply said.

"Well it's my scene," JJ groaned. "That press practically ate me alive. I need the breather." She cringed at the remembrance.

"Well it's settled than." Morgan exclaimed and he clasped his hands together. "Let's go have some fun."

"I'll pass." Hotch said. "Kill time and do what ever you like, just be at the hotel by morning or we _will_ leave without you." And with that he left. His tone had made it clear that he was serious about before.

Morgan nudged Gideon. "How bout' it old timer, wanna kick back?"

Gideon gave him his usual expression. "I think I'll take a rain check on that." He made his way to the exit to go do God knows what, but not before pausing by the door to say: "I implore you to not drink and drive."

Elle laughed at that.

Morgan directed his gaze to Reid. "How bout' you pretty boy, let's score some ladies."

"Oh no thanks I'm fine." Reid declined of course. "Have fun though."

Morgan sighed. "You guys are zombies." He turned to Garcia who was still pouting on the other side of the screen. "Hey babygirl, I don't suppose you could somehow beam yourself over here?"

"Sorry handsome, as of yet there is no such blessing like that created." Garcia said and she gave him a wave. "Later guys, PG out."

Morgan grumbled and turned to his final option who he hoped wouldn't disappoint him too. "Elle please don't tell me you're a zombie like the rest of these guys."

"Hey!" Reid said.

Morgan ignored him and kept his attention fixated on Elle. "You aren't gonna say no to a break, right?"

"As if, this here is what you call a fortunate misfortune." Elle replied. "We only have until morning to go through all of L.A. Morgan."

Morgan grinned happily and swung an arm around her shoulder. "Heh, I knew you wouldn't let me down."

"Hey JJ you coming?" Elle asked.

The media liaison shook her head. "Not this time, I'm actually a bit hungry so I'm going to get a bite to eat."

"Oh hey I could join you, I'm starving." Reid suggested. "Unless... you don't want to." He added hesitantly.

JJ smiled at his timid tone. "I don't mind at all Spence, I'd actually enjoy the company."

Reid beamed happily. "Sweet."

"Enjoy yourselves guys." JJ said with a wave as she exited the station with Reid following closely behind.

Morgan narrowed his eyes suspiciously before glancing at Elle who returned his gaze with an amused look.

"Should we spy on them?" Elle joked.

Morgan laughed. "If we normally had days off like this I'd say yeah, but since we don't I say we go and enjoy ourselves."

Elle nodded. "Right I forgot, we only got until morning."

"Who knows we might bump into them during our takeover."

* * *

Reid twiddled his fingers nervously underneath the table where he and JJ were seated at. The two were seated in one of the booths by the window at some diner.

"You okay Spence?" JJ asked as she noticed his tense form.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine." Reid answered quickly.

The waiter came and placed their food on the table. JJ frowned when the man sent her a wink.

"Enjoy sweetheart." The dark-haired waiter said. He was clearly ignoring Reid.

She felt her blood boil. The nerve of this man, he dare hit on her while she was in the company of a friend.

"Do you mind, I'm with someone." JJ growled.

The man shot Reid a look before shrugging it off. "Whatever."

"What a total douche." JJ said with a shake of her head.

Reid poked at his food awkwardly. "Yeah totally."

"Like I'd actually go for a guy like that."

"You wouldn't?" Reid asked suddenly feeling insecure.

In return JJ sent him a sweet smile. "No I wouldn't, especially if I'm with you."

Reid was taken aback by that and quickly diverted his gaze, a sheepish smile was on his face. "Thanks."

JJ couldn't help but smile at his nervousness. It reminded her of their date to the Redskins game.

"Hey Spence?"

Reid looked up from his food. "Yeah?"

"You know technically this is like our second date." She said with a laugh.

Reid paused. "This... is a date?"

"Yeah." JJ replied before giving him a serious look. "Why, am I not good enough?"

"What?! No— I mean yes— wait that's not what I meant. What I meant was that you are good enough for me." Reid babbled before frowning when he realized how shallow the last bit had sounded. "That wasn't what I meant either. I meant that—"

"Relax," JJ cut him off with a chuckle. "I was just kidding, lighten up Spence."

Reid visibly eased and sighed in relief. "Oh right, good joke."

Throughout the meal she had managed to get him to ease up and he'd even began making more eye contact. Their conversations were light-hearted and were comfortable ones. She was even able to get a few jokes out of him, albeit she didn't understand any of them it was still nice to see him having fun.

But an abrupt voice soon cut in. "Spencer?!"

Reid noticed the very familiar voice. He turned to eye the figure. She was wearing shades and a sunhat which he analyzed was to hide her face; and that was all the proof he needed to know who it was. "Lila?"

"Wow I can't believe it's you!" She said happily as she flung herself onto him. "Its been so long."

JJ twitched. Not like it bothered her really but to her that was too presumptuous. After all she was sitting right here. What was she chopped liver? And this time she twitched at the thought, it sounded like a bad pun especially given their current location.

"Yeah no kidding." Reid replied as he awkwardly patted her shoulder.

Finally Lila released him and Reid beckoned his 'date'. "Lila you remember JJ right?"

She apparently seemed to just notice JJ. "Oh hi." She extended her hand out for a handshake. "Good to see you again."

"Likewise." JJ replied as she returned the gestured handshake.

"You were the reporter in the team, right?"

Another twitch. "The reporter?"

"Actually JJ here is our media liaison and a very important asset to our team." Reid corrected sending a smile to JJ. "Take her out and our team just won't function properly."

JJ was flattered by his comment and smiled sheepishly. "Back at you."

Lila on the other hand was far from impressed. "Yeah I bet."

The people in the diner unfortunately had begun recognizing Lila. Hordes of murmurs soon exploded into requests for autographs.

"Oh gimme a break." JJ muttered as her table became bombarded with people.

Luckily Lila's security began storming in and blocking off the wave.

"Let's get outta here!" Lila said and much to JJ's annoyance she grabbed onto Reid's hand to lead them out.

Now that was presumptuous.

Lila led them out to the alleyway where the coast seemed to be clear. She placed her unoccupied hand to her chest. "Phew, that was close. They almost ate us alive."

"Actually they wanted to eat you alive." Reid said.

"And speaking of eating I didn't even finish my cheeseburger." JJ added bitterly.

Lila watched as Reid instantly broke the hold she had on his hand and diverted his attention to JJ, his tone soft and empathetic.

"I'm sorry JJ, maybe we could go somewhere else?" He offered apologetically.

JJ sighed. "Yeah why not."

"I know a good place!" Lila quickly chimed in.

**... ... …. …. ... ... ... …. …. ... ... ... ….**

Morgan bumped his glass with his partner before taking a sip. "Damn that's good stuff right there."

"I'll say," Elle agreed. "I don't even remember the last time we were able to get some free time like this."

"You'd think these unsubs would take a break once in a while," Morgan joked.

"Yeah, and even take..." Elle trailed off as her eyes shifted to the entrance.

Morgan followed her gaze and raised a brow amusedly. "Oh, now what do we have here?"

Reid eyed the bar they were now in. "Uh... are you sure this is the place?"

Lila playfully nudged him. "Learn to live a little Spence."

And once more there was another twitch. JJ mentally berated herself for getting worked up. So what if she used her nickname, it didn't bother her one bit or at least that's what she told herself.

JJ spotted two of her fellow agents across the bar.

"Yo guys, right here!" Morgan signaled with a wave.

"Hey Spence check it out." JJ said pointing to her friends. "It's like we can never be apart from each other."

The trio walked over to the table where Elle and Morgan were. Immediately Elle shot Morgan an amused look.

"Well if it isn't Miss Hollywood," Morgan exclaimed with a grin. "Fancy seeing you here."

"You're agents Morgan and Greenaway am I right?" Lila greeted.

"Good memory, you can call me Elle though." Elle said. "So still working on your show or what?"

"Yeah I am." Lila answered. "I went on my break and imagine my surprise when," a pause occurred in which she touched Reid's shoulder. "I run into Spencer and his friend."

Morgan was easily able to pick up JJ's subtle roll of her eyes. "You mean his date?"

Elle quickly gave him an 'are you serious look' when Lila had clammed up. Was he trying to create drama?

"Oh? I didn't realize that." Lila said shrugging it off.

"So who wants drinks?" Elle quickly suggested when the tension began building up.

"Yes please," JJ practically begged.

Elle shoved Morgan off his seat. "Let's go I'm not carrying them by myself."

Morgan grumbled but followed his bossy partner to the counter. Once the drinks were ordered Elle shot Morgan a glare.

"What?" He asked cluelessly.

"Derek, the tension is tense enough without your dumbass comments. Quit giving the fat elephant more reasons to stay." Elle scolded.

Morgan only laughed in response. "Oh come on I was only having fun. Seriously Elle don't act like it ain't funny seeing Reid in a situation like this."

Despite herself Elle chuckled. "Okay I'll admit it is amusing."

"Hah I knew it!"

The humor left Elle and she replaced it with a more serious look. "But JJ... I don't think she finds it amusing."

"Yeah I noticed that."

"Hey I'd be pissed too if someone butted in on my date."

"But it's Reid." Morgan pointed out. "They're just... you know."

Elle knew what he meant, the 'no dating fellow agents' rule. "It doesn't matter an intrusion is an intrusion, so I still understand her discomfort."

"I suppose so, but what should we do?" Morgan asked. "I sure as hell ain't getting into this. Let Reid handle it."

Elle smirked. "You're just jealous he has two girls fighting over him."

"Pssh, yeah right." Morgan replied. He grabbed their drinks and began making his way back to the table.

"Hey Derek," Elle called halting him. "Should I take a knife?"

Morgan shot her a confused look. "Huh?"

She chuckled. "How else are we gonna cut all that tension?"

Morgan laughed. "Nice one Elle."

**... ... …. …. ... ... ... …. …. ... ... ... ….**

And just as Elle had stated the tension was there. Reid looked like he just wanted crawl under a rock. He was seated uncomfortably between both ladies.

"We're back." Morgan said as they placed the drinks on the table."

JJ almost instantly snatched the beer and took a big gulp of it.

Elle glanced at Morgan and whispered: "I told you we should've brought that knife."

"Tell me about it, I'm about to go back."

"So what brings you guys back out here?" Lila asked.

"The usual." Elle answered. "Just another case that needs to be resolved."

"Where's the other two?"

"Oh you mean Gideon and Hotch," Morgan responded with a laugh. "Those guys are allergic to the word 'fun'."

"And here I thought Spence was too." Lila joked as she placed her hand atop his.

Neither Elle nor Morgan missed JJ tightening her grip on the glass.

"Guess I must've rubbed off on him." Lila said.

"Actually I was the reason he came out." JJ replied, part of her bad mood slipping out in her tone.

"It's true." Reid added, sliding his hand from under Lila's when he noticed it was still lying there. "I was initially going to return to the hotel but JJ said she wanted to eat so I offered to join her. I was worried because I didn't want her running late since Hotch said that if you were late than you'd be left here, so I thought—" he stopped when Morgan sent him a look.

He was rambling again.

Reid coughed awkwardly and took huge drink of his beer.

Elle groaned. This was like the worst night out she'd ever had and judging from Morgan's expression she knew he felt the same. For goodness sake the one time she gets some time for herself and this happens.

"Hey let's dance!" Lila suggested and she quickly reached for Reid's arm.

Reid of course tried to wiggle out. "No that's fine I uh... I wouldn't want to embarrass you."

"C'mon don't be like that Spencer." And she practically dragged Reid upwards and towards the dance floor.

Morgan was now extremely uncomfortable. This was why he avoided all these types of situations. It was so high school.

Elle shifted uncomfortably and sunk into her seat as she noticed JJ's unimpressed look. She discreetly elbowed Morgan to make him think of something.

Morgan masked the grunt and took the hint. He winked at JJ. "How about a dance JJ?"

Elle almost facepalmed. Was that the best he could come up with?

"No." JJ replied irritatedly and downed her drink, she stood upwards. "I'm calling it a night."

"Whoa hold up, you don't have to leave." Morgan interjected. His previous discomfort leaving instantly and replaced with concern for his friend.

JJ eyed the dance floor and frowned at the sight. "Yeah but I want to." She sent Elle a quick glance. "Later, don't be late."

"Yeah bye." Elle replied. She didn't miss the distant look in the blond's eyes. She furrowed her brows as JJ exited. She may not like getting involved in things like this, but when it came down to it JJ was her friend and a fellow BAU member.

And Elle was on her side.

Morgan watched as Elle stood abruptly. "Oh no, should I be scared?"

She ignored him and headed to where Reid was attempting to dance. "Mind if I cut in, no, okay good."

And again Reid was dragged towards another spot. Elle cut right to the chase. "Reid, JJ left."

"Huh, where?"

"Back to the hotel."

Reid eyed her quizzically. "But why would she leave?"

Elle sighed exasperatedly. "You're seriously asking that question? You totally blew her off today."

That statement did not sit well at all with the genius. "So she left... with that conclusion?"

"Well you didn't give her a reason to think otherwise."

Reid lowered his eyes sadly. "I see."

Elle placed a hand to his shoulder. "What's done is done Reid, just think about what to do now."

Reid nodded. "Thanks Elle, I gotta go. Tell Morgan I'll see him at the hotel."

Elle watched as he bolted outside, a proud smirk on her face.

"Good job Elle." Morgan said as he approached her. "Very persuasive."

"Now finally I think we could enjoy ourselves." Elle replied with a sigh of relief.

"Then let's drink and dance because we've only got till morning."

* * *

"Spence where are you going?!" Lila asked as she grabbed his arm to halt him. "You just took off. Did Elle tell you something?"

"JJ left I have to catch up with her." Reid said and he tried prying his arm out of her grip.

"Maybe she just wanted to go home and—"

"She thinks I blew her off Lila!" Reid cut her off. "I can't let her think that."

"Give her some space and patch it up in the morning." Lila said slightly desperate. "You got all the time in the world to see her, but this break only happens once in a blue moon."

"It can't wait!" Reid replied getting more upset by the time he was wasting. "I have to see her she's upset."

"Just stay with me!"

He paused and was taken aback by her comment; the arm he had been trying to free lay frozen and still entangled by her hand.

"I want you to stay Spencer." She said softly.

Reid averted his gaze from her and lowered them to the ground. "But she's... I mean..."

Lila took in how confused he sounded, almost like he didn't know the answer himself.

"It's something I've never felt before." Reid said.

The words sunk in and she released her grip on his arm. "I see." She had a feeling the two were close. Lila had picked up on the smiles he would send her and how his eyes kept glancing at her while they had been dancing.

"This is goodbye." Reid murmured softly.

"Yeah I guess it is." Lila replied. "Go on now I won't hold you up anymore."

Without another word Reid dashed towards the hotel.

**... ... …. …. ... ... ... …. …. ... ... ... ….**

JJ groaned when she heard a knock on her door. She had only just arrived and was about to crash on her bed but luck apparently wasn't on her side today. Without even checking who it was she swung it open with more force than necessary.

Her words caught in her throat at the sight. Standing, or better yet crouching, in front of her doorway was the youngest member of the BAU.

"Spence?" JJ questioned. He looked like he had just run a marathon as he stood with his hands leaning on his knees.

"Hey JJ," he greeted with a weak wave while trying to catch his breath.

"What are you doing here?"

Reid was able to compose himself and faced the blond. "You left."

And the reminder came crashing back onto JJ making her frown. "I figured that wouldn't be a problem."

"I'm sorry."

"Why are you apologizing, it's not like it was an actual date or anything. I just left because I wanted to. It has nothing to do with you."

"Can I come in?"

"Look Spence, I'm exhausted all I wanna do is crash and—"

"Please?"

JJ felt something tug at her heartstrings. Maybe it was his pleading tone or his tired look but she found herself moving aside for him to pass.

"I wanted to check on you JJ."

"What for?"

"You just left so abruptly and I figured you were upset, especially since you didn't say goodbye to me."

"You were too busy with_ Lila _and I didn't want to intrude."

"I didn't really want to dance." Reid muttered.

"Quit beating around the bush Spence; if you want to say something just say it."

Reid flinched at her tone. He really did upset her. Well it was now or never.

When he gave his back to her JJ thought he was going to leave, but then he took a deep breath, turned around and spoke.

"I really wanted to spend my time with you." Reid began. "I feel like I can just be myself around you. I really like that. It was unexpected how Lila showed up, but it was also not the best timing."

JJ listened intently as he continued.

"When we're together I feel happy. So I guess you could say I don't like it when our time is cut short." Reid added shyly. "I'm not really so sure why, but there's something about you that puts me at ease. Back there in the diner when you ignored that waiter, you have no idea how happy it made me."

Reid faced away sheepishly. "Your attention was on me and only on me." He chuckled before returning his gaze. "So when you left I couldn't take it. I can't bare having you upset with me. You're very important to me JJ."

"Spence..." JJ murmured softly. She was left speechless by his confession.

"So what do you say, can we just be friends again?"

JJ's heart broke for him, he sounded so young in that moment. She brought her arms around him and placed his head gently on her shoulder. "Yeah."

Reid was caught off guard and blushed lightly at the hug, but returned it happily.

JJ pulled away and chuckled. "So you're telling me that you ran all the way from the bar to here just cause you wanted to check on me?"

The blush grew darker. "Well, yeah."

"And you even went as far as to ditch a famous celebrity who had the hots for you?"

He remembered once the case involving Lila had been solved he had been pondering about what to do. He had wondered if things could work out with her. "You know JJ, there is one reason that I'm glad I saw Lila again."

"Oh? And what reason is that?"

"She made me realize that I just can't go for celebrity women."

"Really? You can't?"

Reid smiled at how this sounded familiar. "No I can't, especially if I'm with you."

Now it was JJ's time to blush. "Thanks."

Reid scratched his head nervously. "So... I'm gonna go now. You must be tired."

"Yeah I guess it's been a long day."

"Would you mind if I dropped by here in the morning so we could head to the jet together?"

"Of course not." JJ said. "I'd like that."

**... ... …. …. ... ... ... …. …. ... ... ... ….**

Morgan dragged his feet towards the jet whilst dragging his go bag.

Elle followed behind in a similar manner.

"Long night children?" Gideon joked lightly as they boarded the jet.

"Something like that." Morgan grumbled tiredly.

"All my pent up, inner party animal was unleashed last night." Elle added with a groan.

"Well get ready for a load of paperwork when we return." Hotch stated as he sat down.

"I am so dumping my pile on Reid." Elle muttered.

"Speaking of the ladies man, where is he?" Morgan asked. He found his target already seated and asleep in the back.

Morgan smiled when he noticed the blond curled up next to him. "Hey Elle it worked."

"I know." Elle replied as she gazed at her partners sleeping forms.

Morgan gave Elle a knuckle bump before slumping down onto his seat. "Time for beauty sleep now."

"Yeah." Elle said as she drifted into sleep.

* * *

_The key is to keep company only with people who uplift you, whose presence calls forth your best._

_- Epictetus_

* * *

**Author's Notes**

**So I've noticed mostly all my works are one-shots lol. Anyways hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
